1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical electrical applicators, and more particularly, pertains to a lead connector between a pacing lead and a pulse generator.
2. Background of the Invention
There has always been a need for a connector to easily and quickly connect a temporary pacing lead to a pulse generator. The present invention fulfills this need.
Pulse generators have usually utilized binding posts for temporary connection or squeeze connectors for temporary connection which has required a certain amount of dexterity for the temporary lead or leads to be attached. Bottom connectors have been supplied in the past to connect the leads to the pulse generator.
With the advent of new temporary pacing leads, a need has existed in the art for a connector to connect the temporary pacing lead such as a TEMPTRON.RTM. temporary lead size 4 and 5 F manufactured by Medtronic, the assignee of the present invention, to an external pacemaker such as a Medtronic.RTM. external pacemaker Models 5375 and 5880A. This need has existed with the advent of the temporary leads and with the advent of the temporary pacemaker to connect the two together without utilizing complex inner-connecting cables or inner-connecting structure.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art problems in providing a lead connector.